


A Brief Tale

by dietpunkfics



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietpunkfics/pseuds/dietpunkfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random fun little drabble. First Suits fic, so please be a little gentle with me, all feedback is greatly appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Tale

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Based off of this gif from One Way To Valhalla. :) I blame Webbgirl for everything, seeing as how she's dragged me to the well dressed side of the Force.

"Harvey? What the hell are these?" Confused, Mike pulled the green underwear out of the drawer, blinking in shock as he saw the camouflage. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Harvey at the bedroom door, his expression resembling that of a deer in headlights. "Something you want to tell me?"

"Oh, like you don't have anything embarassing in your drawer?" he shot back. "I seem to recall a pair of Pez boxers I found one day…"

"That's different. I can at least use the young and tasteless excuse, Harvey. However, these? Where the hell did you even find them, a hunting store?"

"You'll never know," Harvey sneered.

"I know, you sit around in them with a wife beater on and watch NASCAR, don't you! How very white trash of you!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Indy car racing is not the same as NASCAR, Mike. And mock me all you want, you wouldn't argue if I happened to 'drag' you to the Indy 500."

Mike froze. "You're kidding, right? You've got tickets?"

"Of course I've got tickets," Harvey replied. "But, since you're so set against it, maybe I'll leave you at the kennel instead."

"Are you ever going to stop with the puppy jokes?"

"Not on your life, Rookie. Not on your life."


End file.
